This application relates to an improved cutting board preferably having a measuring reservoir or removable trough.
Prior art cutting boards have included an opening or an elongated slot positioned above a receptacle or reservoir for collecting pieces of food and/or fluids produced during a carving or cutting operation. Unfortunately, these prior art cutting boards have several shortcomings. For example, the opening in the cutting board is difficult to clean, reduces the useful work surface of the cutting board, and limits the size of food pieces which may be passed through to the receptacle. Depending upon the purpose of the cutting operation, the cut material must be removed from the trough for measurement or the board must be tipped to remove waste. Further, the receptacle is often difficult to remove from the cutting board. Accordingly, there is a desire to provide an improved cutting board preferably having a removable measuring reservoir trough which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.
In a disclosed first embodiment of this invention, a cutting board assembly includes a generally horizontal board member having two generally longitudinal edges and opposing first and second transverse edges defining an upper cutting surface and a lower support surface. A support structure is attached to said lower surface forming an opening underneath the first transverse edge of the board member. The assembly further includes an integral or removable trough having a first end disposed within the opening and an opposing second end extending outwardly beyond the first transverse edge of the board member.
Preferably, the trough has a cup-shaped body. Where the trough is removable, the trough includes first and second fences, first and second ramp portions, and a handle. The cup-shaped body of the removable trough has a pouring lip disposed at the first end of the trough and a base wall disposed at the second end of the trough. The first fence extends from one end of the base wall to the adjacent end of the first transverse edge of the board member. The second fence extends from the other end of the base wall to the opposite end of the first transverse edge of the board member. The first ramp portion is disposed between the first fence, the first transverse edge of the board member, and the cup-shaped body. The second ramp portion is disposed between the second fence, the first transverse edge of the board member. and the cup-shaped body. The handle projects out of the base wall away from the first transverse edge of the board member.
In a disclosed second integral embodiment of the invention. the cutting board assembly includes a generally horizontal board member having two longitudinal edges and an upper cutting surface, an opening adjacent a transverse edge, and an integral trough portion extending outwardly away from the opposed transverse edge of the board member. Preferably, the trough includes a cup-shaped body having a pouring lip disposed at the end of the trough away from the first transverse edge of the board member. In the preferred embodiment, the inclined wall includes volume indicating indicia. The cutting board is preferably oval shaped having arcuate longitudinal side portions. An upstanding lip extends along one longitudinal side and a drainage groove extends along the opposed side. A knife sharpening groove is provided in the lip.
These and other features of the present invention will be best understood from the following specification and drawings, the following of which is a brief description.